Best Friends
by skyblue phoenix
Summary: Sahabat yang dijodohkan... Kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan. Akankah mereka menerimanya atau semuanya tidak berjalan lancar? Bagaimana dengan persahabatan mereka? KyuMin FanFic.


**Title: Best Friends**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Casts**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Character Death**

"Kamu keterlaluan banget tau nggak?Kenapa kamu cuma diem aja waktu Kangin appa bilang mau ngejodohin kita?Kenapa kamu ngga bilang kalo kamu ga mau? "

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar setiap kata yang keluar darinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membuat emosi orang tersebut mereda. Kyuhyun. Ya, orang itu bernama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sahabat yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Inilah pertama kalinya Sungmin melihatnya begitu marah padanya.

" Kamu tau kan kalo aku udah punya PACAR?Kamu tau kan aku sayang banget sama Mimi?Kenapa kamu sama sekali nggak mikirin hal itu,hah?"

Sungmin tetap saja diam mendengar amarah Kyuhyun seakan-akan ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sangat mengena di hatinya. Ia tetap diam saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia jatuh dan terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Sungmin tahu saat ini juga ia telah kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kehilangan sahabat sekaligus kehilangan seorang yang amat ia cintai.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berkeliling di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari beberapa perlengkapan untuk pertunangan mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Sungmin karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menemani Sungmin pergi. Tetapi, eomma Kyuhyun bersikeras agar Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun sebagai anak yang tidak pernah melawan perkataan kedua orang tuanya dengan terpaksa menemani Sungmin. Meski sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sangat dingin, Sungmin tetap merasa sangat senang dapat pergi hanya berdua saja dengan sahabatnya itu.

" Kyu, bisa tungguin bentar ga? Cape banget,nih...istirahat bentar,yuk… tangan aku sakit bawa semua belanjaannya...", pinta Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Sungmin. Saat ia berada di depan Sungmin, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin dan berkata,

" Nyerah kamu?Ngerasa cape? Kamu bilang tangan kamu sakit? Sakit yang kamu rasain itu nggak ada apa-apanya sama sakit yang kamu rasain. So, if you still want to keep this engage, bear with the pain"

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali meninggalkan Sungmin. Di samping itu, Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil menahan tangis dan rasa sakit di dadanya. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang mereka butuhkan, mereka pun segera meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sedangkan Sungmin menatap setiap pemandangan di luar jendela. Pikiran Sungmin melayang menjelajahi setiap kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Tak pernah sekalipun kondisi di dalam mobil sehening ini jika mereka berdua ada di dalamnya. Pikirannya teralihkan saat rasa sakit di dadanya datang kembali. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil menahan suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian rasa sakit itu menghilang. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak menyadari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sungmin sangat lega mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Seminggu ini keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka. Semua anggota keluarga sangat bahagia menyambut datangnya hari bahagia kedua sahabat sejak kecil tersebut. Hanya ada satu orang yang tidak menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melamun sepanjang semua keluarga menyatakan kegembiraannya. Hanya satu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. Mimi. Kyuhyun sangat ingin menemuinya, sangat ingin kembali di saat-saat Kyuhyun masih bersama dengan Mimi. Lamunannya terpecah saat ia mendengar suara gelas pecah. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang menjatuhkan gelas yang dibawanya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa gelas yang jatuh tersebut mengenai kaki Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun semakin curiga saat Sungmin tidak menyentuh kakinya melainkan dada kirinya. Rasa curiganya semakin meningkat saat ia melihat semua orang di sekelilingnya berlarian menuju Sungmin.

" Kyunnie, tolong nyalain mobil sekarang juga. Kita bawa Minnie ke rumah sakit," Kangin, appa Sungmin berteriak padanya.

Kyuhyun pun mendapati dirinya segera berlari mengambil kunci mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Masih ada rasa marah dan kesal terhadap Sungmin. Namun, saat dalam perjalanan Raka terus menerus mendengar suara Leeteuk, eomma Sungmin menangis tanpa henti sambil terus memohon agar Sungmin tetap kuat, amarah yang ada di hati Raka pun berganti dengan rasa khawatir dan cemas yang sangat mendalam.

' _Sebenernya __ada apa dengan Min__? Kenapa dia kesakitan kayak gitu?Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik aja'_

Satu jam kemudian, Yesung, paman Sungmin yang sekaligus menjadi dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia memberitahu Kangin untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Beberapa menit berlalu sejak kepergian Kangin ke ruangan dokter dan Leeteuk tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran tentang hal yang dibicarakan oleh suaminya dengan adik iparnya tersebut.

" Teuki eomma, sebenernya Min kenapa? Kenapa tadi dia kesakitan kayak gitu?," tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Leeteuk hanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai kondisi putrinya. Ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin sahabat yang sangat disayanginya ini mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Kyuhyun. Melihat Leeteuk yang bingung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kecurigaannya semakin bertambah.

" Kenapa Teukie eomma nggak ngejawab? Emang susah banget ya bilang Min sakit apa? Dia kenapa, Teukie eomma? Demi Tuhan, aku temennya...bahkan bentar lagi aku jadi tunangannya, " cecar Kyuhyun.

" Kamu nggak usah khawatir... Dia bakalan baik-baik aja, " kata kakak laki-laki Sungmin, Siwon.

" Dia masuk UGD dan hyeong bilang dia baik-baik aja? Udah jelas dia kenapa-napa,Siwon hyeong!" bentak Kyuhyun karena frustasi dan rasa cemas yang menyelimuti dirinya.

" Kalian berdua bisa diem nggak, sih? Kalian berdua bikin kepala umma pusing... " kata Leeteuk.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun dan Siwon menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Saat Kangin kembali, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya berjalan ke arahnya dengan harapan bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

" Kangin appa, Min nggak apa-apa,kan? Dia baik-baik aja,kan?"

" Dia baik-baik aja. Kamu tenang aja, Kyu...," jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum berharap senyumannya akan menenangkan hati Kyuhyun dan menghilangkan kecemasan yang ada di hatinya. Namun, Kyuhyun masih tidak yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

" Kangin appa nggak bohong,kan? Dia beneran baik-baik aja,kan? "

" Ngapain juga Kangin appa bohong sama kamu... Kata Yesung ajeossi, Min cuma kurang istirahat. Yah, mungkin dia terlalu gugup tentang pertunangan kalian. Kamu nggak perlu terlalu khawatir. Dan appa pikir pertunangan kalian bakalan diundur sampai Min bener-bener sehat, " kata Kangin dengan tenang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Ketika Sungmin dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke ruang perawatan, Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin pucat pasi seperti itu. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin selemah ini. Saat Sungmin sadar, semua orang sangat gembira melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sungmin menggenggam tangannya erat. Sungmin tampak terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu.

" Sorry, tapi boleh nggak aku ngomong berdua aja sama Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dan akhirnya semua orang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

" Hei... Masih ada yang sakit? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Uummm... nggak, aku udah nggak apa-apa. Hehe, bikin semuanya cemas ya? " tanya Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

" Kamu masih bisa nanya kamu bikin semua orang cemas apa nggak? Kamu udah GILA,ya? Kamu bukan cuma bikin semua orang cemas, tapi bikin semua orang berasa udah mau mati liat kamu kesakitan kayak kemaren! Kenapa kamu kurang istirahat? " bentak Kyuhyun.

" Mana aku tau kalo aku bakalan sakit kayak kemaren? Lagian ini kan salah kamu juga... Kamu nggak mau ngebantuin aku nyiapin pertunangan kita. Kamu cuma bisa marah-marah sama aku, nyalahin aku. Waktu kita beli ini beli itu kamu sama sekali nggak ngebantuin aku bawa barang-barang. Gimana bisa kamu mikir kalo aku bakalan tidur nyenyak kalo tiap malem badan aku sakit semua, hah?" balas Sungmin dengan suara yang hampir sama kerasnya dengan suara Kyuhyun. Ia hanya sudah tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun marah padanya. Perasaan yang ia pendam pun akhirnya meledak saat itu juga.

" ..."

"Aku masih nungguin jawaban kamu, Kyu!" bentak Sungmin.

" Mianhe. Aku minta maaf karena udah marah-marah nggak jelas akhir-akhir ini. Aku udah ngebentak kamu, nyalahin kamu, aku...," namun Sungmin memotong ucapannya.

" Baru nyadar, kamu? Kamu pikir cuma kamu yang sedih sama pertunangan ini? Asal kamu tau aja, aku juga sedih banget Kyu... Aku juga sedih banget," jawab Sungmin sambil terisak pelan.

" Jeongmal mianhe…. Forgive me, please?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

" Already forgiven. Jangan pernah gitu lagi, ngerti kamu?" balas Sungmin.

" Siaaaapppp... Eh, tapi tadi kamu bilang kalo kamu sebenernya juga sedih sama pertunangan ini. Apa ada cowok yang kamu suka,hah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" I-i-iya,ada..." jawab Sungmin gugup.

" Siapa? Aku kenal nggak? Kenapa kamu nggak pernah bilang sama aku?" balas Kyuhyun.

" Kamu nggak kenal dia lagian dia juga nggak tau kalo aku suka sama dia. Dan please banget diem! Nggak usah nanya-nanya lagi," kata Sungmin saat ia melihat Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal lain padanya.

" Oke,oke. Dan besok-besok aku bakalan ngebantuin kamu nyiapin semuanya" kata Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tersenyum. Sungmin tahu sahabatnya yang dulu telah kembali. Ia tahu mulai saat ini Kyuhyun akan mencoba ikhlas menerima rencana pertunangan mereka. Namun, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih belum bisa melupakan Mimi.

Suatu hari setelah kepulangan Sungmin dari rumah sakit...

" Bagaimana Kangin-ah? Kita belum mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuk Minnie... Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku ingin Minnie sembuh, Kangin-ah... Aku ingin dia bisa menjadi anak yang riang seperti dulu lagi. Anak yang lincah, yang selalu tertawa dan membuat semua orang ikut tertawa juga. Aku belum siap buat kehilangan Minnie, Kangin-ah... Aku tidak akan pernah siap menghadapinya," kata Ibu Leeteuk sambil menangis keras.

" Aku tau, Teukie... Aku juga tidak siap kehilangan anak perempuan kita, aku ingin melihatnya menikah, mempunyai anak dan hal-hal lain yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya, Teuki...," kata Kangin sambil memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesorang yang mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Orang tersebut sangat terkejut akan hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Setelah itu, ia berlari menuju lantai dua. Menuju sebuah kamar yang telah dikenalnya sejak ia kecil. Saat ia sampai di depan kamar tersebut, ia hanya diam. Ia tidak berani untuk masuk ataupun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya, ia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan.

" Min?" panggil Kyuhyun.

" Hmm? Ngapain kamu di depan pintu kayak gitu? Kayak yang baru pertama kali masuk kamar aku aja " jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah perlahan menuju Sungmin yang ada di depan meja riasnya. Sungmin merasa heran atas sikap sahabatnya itu. Setelah Kyuhyun ada di depan Sungmin, seketika itu pula Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin, karena kebingungan atas sikap Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sahabatnya tidak membalas pelukannya, Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin.

" Kita ini sahabat, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kamu tuh ngomong apa, sih? Kena amnesia, ya?" balas Sungmin.

" Kalo kita ini sahabat, kenapa kamu nggak jujur sama aku?" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada agak tinggi.

" Maksud kamu apa, sih? Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti maksud kamu, Kyu..." kata Sungmin bingung.

" Donor apa yang dimaksud sama Leeteuk eomma dan Kangin appa,hah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

" Kenapa kamu diem? Kamu masih anggep aku ini temen nggak, sih? JAWAB AKU, LEE SUNGMIN!" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin marah ataupun membentak Sungmin. Namun, ia merasa sangat cemas tentang sahabatnya itu. Perkataan eomma dan appa Sungmin yang baru saja didengarnya telah membuatnya takut. Sangat takut. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya.

" Yang dimaksud eomma sama appa itu donor...Hehe, donor jantung," jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Seketika itu pula pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi kosong. Sahabatnya. Sahabat yang amat ia sayangi sejak kecil mengalami penyakit jantung bahkan harus menerima donor jantung. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja dan tetap tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Namun Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ini hanyalah topeng yang Sungmin gunakan supaya orang lain tidak mencemaskan dirinya.

" Kalo kamu mau nangis, nangis aja... Kamu kan tau kalo aku akan terus ada di samping kamu" kata Kyuhyun.

" Aku nggak akan nangis lagi soalnya aku udah sering nangis waktu pertama kali denger tentang hal ini. Lagipula aku udah biasa sama penyakit ini,kok... Jadi, kamu nggak usah cemas" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

" Dari kapan kamu tahu kalo kamu sakit jantung dan butuh donor jantung?"

" Uuummm... Setahun yang lalu kalo nggak salah, tapi aku juga udah nggak begitu inget,sih... Hehehe" jawab Sungmin enteng.

" Kamu ngejawabnya enteng banget,sih? Kamu tahu kan kalo misalnya kamu nggak dapet donor jantung, itu artinya kamu bisa..." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya akan _mati_.

" Bakalan apa? Mati maksud kamu? Aku tahu,tapi terus aku harus ngapain? Terus-terusan nangis gitu? Itu malah nggak ada gunanya, Kyu... Yang ada malah bikin orang-orang cemas sama dan akhirnya ngasihanin aku. Itu yang kamu mau?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tapi kan kamu bisa cerita sama aku, Min... Kamu tau kan kalo aku akan selalu ada di samping kamu kapanpun kamu butuh aku…." hibur Kyuhyun.

"Oh,ya? Terus ada dimana ya Kyuhyun sekitar setahun yang lalu? Kayaknya waktu itu kamu lebih mentingin Mimi daripada aku... Buktinya setiap kali aku telepon, kamu pasti selalu sibuk sama Mimi" sindir Sungmin pelan.

Mungkin Sungmin hanya ingin bercanda dengan Kyuhyun, namun perkataan Sungmin sangat mengena di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa setahun belakangan ini ia tidak menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Sungmin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun pun segera menyesali perkataannya.

"Kyu, aku hanya bercanda. Kamu nggak usah ngerasa bersalah gitu" kata Sungmin.

"Hmm... Rasa bersalah aku jadi dua kali lipat tau nggak? Aku nyesel banget ninggalin cuman buat orang yang sama sekali nggak pantes buat dapetin perhatian plus waktu aku" kata Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Maksudnya? Kok kamu ngomong gitu,sih?" tanya Sungmin.

"Terus kalo nggak nyesel, aku harus gimana? Ternyata Mimi selingkuh... Aku tahu hal ini dari Donghae hyeong. Bisa-bisanya aku suka sama cewek kayak gitu..." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kyu...s-se-sebenernya aku juga tahu k-k-kalo Mimi selingkuh" kata Sungmin gugup.

Mata Kyuhyun seketika membelalak. Ia tidak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut sahabatnya barusan. Jika benar Sungmin tahu bahwa Mimi selingkuh, kenapa Sungmin hanya diam dan tidak memberitahunya tentang masalah ini?

" Kamu tahu masalah ini dari kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

" Tiga bulan dari kamu mulai jadian sama Mimi. Waktu itu, aku lagi-lagi jalan di mall terus aku liat Mimi juga lagi jalan sama cowok lain" jelas Sungmin.

" Kamu udah gila ya?Selama ini kamu tahu dia selingkuh, tapi kamu nggak ngasih tau aku sama sekali. Kamu temen macem apa,sih?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"Bukan gitu. Waktu itu aku pernah mau bilang, tapi kamu dateng dan bilang kalo kamu cinta banget sama Mimi. Akhirnya aku nggak jadi ngasih tahu karena takut kamu bakalan sakit hati. Pliiisss banget, maafin aku... Jeongmal mianhe, Kyu…." jawab Sungmin menangis.

"JADI KA PIKIR KALO KAMU NGGAK NGASIH TAU AKU, AKU NGGAK BAKAL SAKIT HATI GITU? KAMU PIKIR AKU BAKALAN BAIK-BAIK AJA,HAH?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Namun, saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis cukup keras Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin jatuh sakit lagi terlebih saat ia ingat bahwa Sungmin memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya.

" Mianhe, aku butuh waktu sendiri. Please, jangan mencoba menghubungiku atau bertemu denganku. Aku butuh waktu buat nenangin diri, Min...Please, take care yourself," kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis hebat.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih belum dapat menemui Sungmin. Ia memikirkan tentang hal ini di tengah pelajarannya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Kyuhyun sedang berpikir apakah ia harus menemui Sungmin atau tidak. Namun, ia takut jika menemui Sungmin sekarang, ia belum mampu meredakan amarahnya. Ia takut ia akan membentak Sungmin lagi dan pada akhirnya Sungmin akan menangis karena dirinya.

Tiba-tiba...

_'__Kyu__, take care ya...'_

Kyuhyun yakin ia telah mendengar suara Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin tidak ada di dalam kelas jadi bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya. Namun, ia yakin ia telah mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia terus mencari sosok Sungmin di dalam kelas dan di luar kelas. Saat bel istirahat berdering, handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

" Museun il-iya, eomma?" tanyanya. Namun, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara isak tangis eommanya.

" Waeyo, eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

" Kyu,chagiya... Dengar eomma baik-baik, eomma mau kamu tenang dan kamu bisa kuat," kata Heechul terisak.

" Eomma, ada apa? Kenapa eomma menangis seperti ini,sih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kyu... Minnie, Kyu... Minnie...," kata Heechul gugup.

" Eomma, tarik nafas pelan-pelan. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Jawab aku,eomma...Sungmin kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya.

" Sungmin baru saja meninggal,Kyu... Minnie meninggal, chagi..." kata Heechul sambil terisak.

Seketika itu pun Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju rumah Sungmin yang hanya terletak beberapa blok jauhnya dari sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mempercayai setiap kata yang dikatakan eommanya. Tapi, mana mungkin eommanya membuat lelucon semacam itu. Eommanya tahu betapa berharganya Sungmin untuknya jadi tidak mungkin eommanya berbohong. Tapi, kalau semua yang dikatakan oleh eommanya adalah kenyataan artinya Sungmin telah...

" MIN!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu rumah Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun,tenang... Kamu harus tenang," kata Ahra sembari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar cukup hebat.

" Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, noona... Demi Tuhan aku nggak bisa TENANG!Mana Min? Yang dibilang eomma itu bohong, kan? Mana mungkin Min meninggal? Eomma hanya bercanda. Iya,kan? Ahra noona, seminggu yang lalu dia masih baik-baik saja..." tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang bahu kakak perempuannya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Penyakitnya kambuh dua hari yang lalu. Min langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi penyakitnya semakin parah dan dokter belum nemuin donor yang tepat buat dia dan akhirnya dia nggak bisa tertolong lagi, Kyu...," kata Ahra terisak pelan.

"Kenapa nggak ada yang ngasih tau aku? Kenapa nggak ada yang ngasih tau aku?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"Min nggak mau ngasih tau kamu. Katanya kalian lagi berantem dan kamu lagi butuh waktu buat sendirian. Tapi, kata Kangin appa waktu Min lagi kritis beberapa jam yang lalu, Min nyebut nama kamu terus dan katanya dia minta maaf sama kamu. Ini ada titipan dari Min buat kamu," kata Ahra seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar Mellody. Saat melewati ruang keluarga dimana abu Sungmin diletakkan, ia melihat Leeteuk sedang menangis histeris dan Heechul memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya. Kangin hanya duduk terpaku melihat menatap foto Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. Hankyung berada di sampingnya mencoba menguatkannya.

Ia pun berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin seseorang mengganggunya, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun melihat kotak yang diberikan oleh Ahra padanya. Ia membukanya secara perlahan. Di dalam kotak tersebut ada sebuah album foto yang berisi foto-foto kenangan mereka berdua. Ada juga buku harian Sungmin dan...sebuah surat untuknya dari Sungmin. Ia pun segera membuka dan membacanya.

_Kyuhyun__ sahabatku,_

_Kyu__, waktu kamu baca surat ini mungkin aku udah pergi. Aku minta maaf aku nggak bisa pamitan secara langsung ke kamu soalnya waktu itu kamu bilang kamu nggak mau ketemu aku dulu. Di kotak ini, ada beberapa kenangan kita berdua. Dari kecil __hingga __sekarang. Aku minta maaf ya aku udah banyak bohong sama kamu. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik buat kamu, padahal kamu selalu jadi sahabat yang baik buat aku. Jangan nangis. Aku paling nggak suka liat cowok nangis. _

_ Jujur, sebenernya yang minta pertunangan ini itu __Chullie eomma dan Hankyung appa__. Mereka ta__h__u kalo __Mimi__ itu selingkuh dan takut kalo sampe kamu tau kamu bakalan sedih, secara kamu sayang banget sama dia. Aku ta__h__u aku salah karena aku setuju tapi jujur __Kyu__...aku sayaaaang banget sama kamu. Lebih dari rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Aku nggak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai suka sama kamu. Waktu aku tahu kamu jadian sama __Mimi__, rasanya sakit banget. Tapi waktu aku lihat kamu bahagia banget, aku __juga __ikut__ senang melihatnya__._

_ Aku harap kamu __akan__ tet__a__p jadi __Kyuhyun__ yang selama ini aku kenal. Move on, but never forget __me__. Meski__pun__ aku nggak ada di sampingmu lagi, aku bakalan nemenin kamu di manapun dan kapanpun. Don't forget to study hard, kamu masih mau jadi dokter kan? Don't be late to eat, kamu punya penyakit maag. And don't stay up__ just for a Starcraft__, kamu ta__h__u kan aku paling nggak suka sama kebiasaan kamu yang satu ini. And the last one, __one__thing__is for sure__, __I__love you and__will forever be__that way._

_Sahabatmu, _

_Sungmin__ :D:D_

Setelah membaca surat dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menangis hebat. Ia merasa sangat menyesal karena ia telah menyakiti sahabatnya dan tidak berada di sampingnya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Namun, ia mengingat pesan dari Sungmin. Segera ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar pada foto Sungminyang ada di kamar tersebut.

_' Aku janji aku nggak bakal terpuruk dengan perginya kamu. Kamu sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki dan selamanya kamu akan jadi sahabat terbaikku. Maaf, kalo aku nyakitin perasaan kamu. Kenangan kita berdua dari kecil bakalan aku inget terus sampe kapanpun. Biarlah semua itu mengalun seperti melodi __indah yang selalu kita dengar sejak kita kecil __dalam hatiku yang akan selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku pernah mengenal sosok yang sangat penting dalam hidupku, yaitu sahabatku__ Sungmin__.'_

Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata tersebut dalam hatinya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Sungmin tersenyum padanya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Saat itu juga ia tahu bahwa Sungmin telah mendengar perasaannya dan menepati janjinya untuk tetap berada di sampingnya sebagai sahabatnya.

Annyeong... I'm new author here

Hope you like it,guys... Happy reading and don't forget to review ^^

Gomawo,,


End file.
